The joint with which the invention is concerned couples fixedly two parts of identical concave beams (profiles) at an angle. Aluminum or iron profiles can be coupled to this joint for producing parallelepipedal items, such as door frames, window frames etc.
Until today, no similar structure has been presented by the manufacturing technology of components for profile angle coupling. The existing technology is limited in using divided coupling angles which are characterized by weak traction and short clamping stretches resulting in failure case the frame move diagonally when handled thus making it ineffective on account of the joint.
The invention as set forth in this description and the drawings eliminates these significant disadvantages through a system which establishes a novel technical rule in the manufacturing technology of angle joints for frames.
The invention provides the following advantages:
1. The main body of the angle joint is uniform and, therefore, stronger. PA1 2. Mechanism with a long clamping course and capability of reclamping. PA1 3. Automatic functioning of the mechanism by clamping a screw without any other procedure. PA1 4. The mechanism allow for the operation of parallel clamping forces with respect to the profiles of the frame, even though the screw moves at a 45.degree. angle on the axis of the profiles' angle. PA1 5. Very fast assembling and increase of productivity. PA1 6. Insection of the angle into the profile cavities without any complication. PA1 7. Automatic alignment of profiles. PA1 8. Powerful clamping and capability of re-clamping due to large clamping tooth stretch of over 5 millimeter. PA1 9. Permanent retaining of profiles from side-shifting. PA1 10. Automatic dismantling of profiles achieved just by loosening a screw. PA1 11. Securing a correct result even with unskilled personnel.
Another object of the invention is to deal with strength, functional and life-duration problems of the invention, accomplishing various structural solutions which will be shown thoroughly in the following detailed description, wherein the already mentioned and further advantages of the present invention will be explained.